Who Owns My Heart
by samandfreddie38
Summary: Sam discovers her feelings for Freddie through music.  Sam&Freddie one-shot.


**Okay, this is my second Sam&Freddie fanfic but the first that I posted on here. I'm still editing my other one. I really hope you like, and do NOT forget to review! They mean everything to me! Really!**

* * *

SAM POV

I groaned as Carly plopped yet _another_ dress on the crook of her arm. "Oooh! This one's cute too!" She was up to seven dresses now. I still can't believe I fell for her "If you come with me, I'll let you eat all the ham in our fridge" trick. They had run out of the precious delicacy the day before, and I didn't know.

"Yippee," I muttered sarcastically. "Now try something on and buy it so we can _leave_ already!" I heard her squeal and saw another dress on her arm. That was when I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into one of the fitting rooms. I _really _hate shopping.

"You know," Carly said from inside the stall as I waited outside. I heard the shuffling of fabric. "I'm _so_ psyched that Adam asked me to the dance. I've liked him since, like, forever!"

"Uh huh. You've mentioned that, oh, I don't know…a few BILLION times already!" I snapped as she emerged from the room in a strapless magenta dress. I was being snotty, but I really didn't care. She _knew _I hated shopping and still dragged me here anyway.

I took a good look at my best friend and sighed. She was beautiful. If only I could look like that.

She ignored my rude remark and asked, "You like it?"

I shrugged. "It's alright."

So I waited for what seemed like _hours_ as Carly tried all eight dresses on, tried them all _again_, ditched two she didn't really like, start the process all over again, and got down to the magenta dress, a short pale blue dress, and a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. She motioned to them. "Which one?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, the blue one reminds me of a cotton candy cloud," I said in a girly voice as I pretended to vomit. "The dark pink one makes me want to puke, and the other one already looks like it has puke _on _it." Carly smirked and rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have asked."

She ended up choosing the light blue dress after my five-minute rant on how much I hated the color pink. Carly paid for it and positioned the dress with the plastic covering over her arm.

"_Finally!_ Now let's _go_!" I tugged on her arm, but was jerked back when her body didn't budge. "Carly, I said-" I stopped when I saw her smiling evilly at me. My eyes widened when I realized what her intentions were.

"NO! Nononononono not in a BILLION years, Shay!"

"Please?" She pleaded. "You _have _to go to the dance with us! If you come with me, I'll let you-"

"Nuh-uh. Not falling for that one again, Carls."

She sighed. "Come on! Even _Freddie's_ going!"

"Wait, Fredwart got a _date?"_

"No, but he's still going."

I snorted. Nub.

"You should too!" She added.

"Carly, no!"

"Sam!"

"No!"

"_Pleeeease_?" She gave me her signature puppy dog face.

"Carly, stop, you know that isn't fair!"

She didn't give up. _I_did. "GAH! Fine." I ignored her shriek of joy as I listed the rules. "But you will _not _set me up with some random guy and you _will_ pay for my…" I gulped. "Dress," I choked out.

"Deal!"

"_And, _I will NOT wear heels." I wagged my foot at her. "High tops only."

She let out a heavy breath. "Fine.." Her eyes lit up as she came to a sudden realization and then exclaimed, "Oooo! I get to do your hair, makeup, and-"

"Gross! Carly, no makeup." She shrugged, dejected. "But I _am_ doing your hair," she insisted.

I sighed. It was going to be a looooong week.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Saturday came. Carly was playing around with my blonde waves when Spencer yelled, "CARLAYYY! SAM! Adam and Freddie are hereeeeee!" I snorted at Spencer's immature tone of voice.

"COMING!" Carly yelled back. She flicked at my hair one last time and leaned back, satisfied. She moved out of the way so I could see myself in the mirror. "How'd I do?"

Woah, I was _hot! _My hair was half up, half down, and flowed gracefully over my shoulders. "Woah," I managed. She smirked. "Told you that I should do your hair."

I stood up and Carly and I looked at ourselves in the full-length mirror. I had picked out a brown dress (because it's the color of gravy, duh…) that went just below my knees. The straps were about an inch thick. "Oooh! We're _gor_geous!" Carly exclaimed and grabbed my arm, dragging me downstairs. "Come _on!"_

* * *

FREDDIE POV

Adam and I were chatting with Spencer when we suddenly heard loud thuds that sounded like thunder. We looked at each other and grinned. They were coming down the stairs.

Carly emerged first, and Adam was practically bursting out of his suit. "Wow, Carly!" She grinned and Sam's arm, attached to Carly's hand, along with a dark green high top, poked into my view from behind the wall. Then came the blonde curls, then all of her.

Wow.

My breath hitched, and my chest suddenly started to get all fluttery and jumpy. _Huh?_ I thought, trying to breathe normally. _Freddie, it's just Sam._

But still, _wow_.

Carly giggled and sauntered over to Adam, who gladly hooked his arm through hers as Spencer snapped a quick picture. I smirked when Sam rolled her eyes at the cheesy exchange. She strolled up to me and glared, daring me to compliment her or say anything about her being in a dress. She hated compliments, especially when she was wearing a girly outfit.

I chuckled when I thought of a response. Her eyebrows raised, and she snapped "_What_, Internet boy?"

I smirked at her. "A _brown_ dress and _green_ high tops. Nice," I added sarcastically.

Sam glared at me and punched me in the gut, but not too hard. "Shut up." She glanced at Carly and Adam who were still drooling over each other and sighed. "Well, looks like I'm stuck with you for the night, Benson. So try not to make this more painful than it needs to be." I shrugged. "Sure."

I was momentarily blinded when a sudden flash of light blurred my vision. Sam staggered backwards a little and saw Spencer grinning with his camera inches away from his face. "_Dude!"_

"Aw, lemme have a little fun, Sam!"

"Seriously, Spence. We're not even going together," I added.

He frowned. "You guys are such Debby Downers," he mumbled, leaving Sam and I with weird looks on our faces as he turned away to take another picture of Carly and Adam.

Sam stared after him for a moment and then shook her head. "Whatever," she mumbled, and I snorted. "Come on, guys. Let's _gooo_!" Sam complained.

"Sam? Wanting to go to a _dance?"_I smirked at her.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we leave, the sooner I get out of this dress. It's simple, Fredlumps. Now let's GO!"

* * *

SAM POV

Carly and Adam showed their IDs to Principal Franklin, who was checking students in outside the door, and they entered the decorative gym. Freddie got his out of the wallet in his pocket as I blurted, "Evenin', Ted."

He sighed but smiled. "Hey, Sam. ID?"

Oh. Shoot.

He laughed at my expression. "I know you, Puckett. Just get in there. And have fun!"

"Thanks, Ted!" He knew better than to waste his time correcting my informal speech. Smart man.

As soon as I walked into the gym behind Freddie, a cool blast of Wahoo punch-smelling air hit my face and "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida began playing. Ugh. So cliché. You know, how the average teenage girl enters the dance floor as soon as a popular pop song comes on, making her all filled with wonder and awe at the decorations around her, wondering if a guy is watching her every move…

Yeah, like that.

Blech.

I immediately made a beeline for the snack table while Carly and Adam made their way to the center of the gym to dance. Dancing? Pft, food ranked at the top of my list.

I heard a laugh behind me and continued to shove fatcakes and Twizzlers in my mouth. I barely noticed when Freddie handed me a plate and said, "Use this, Puckett."

"Mrmph," I mumbled, shot him a look, and continued using my hands to grab food out of the bowls.

"Sam, the food will be portable…" Freddie tried persuading me.

I swallowed and replied, "Why would I go anywhere?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you can eat anytime. Saturday Night Fever-themed dances only happen a few times in a lifetime. Live a little."

I gave up. "Fine, what do you wanna do?" I created a mountain of junk on the plate and starting walking alongside him.

"Uh, I dunno." I saw him briefly glance at the mass of teenagers going crazy in the center of the room, dancing their souls out to the next song: "Hey Baby" by Pitbull and T-Pain. _Not a chance, Benson. _I thought. _If you wanna dance, go alone or ask another girl. _But for some reason thinking that didn't make me feel all that great.

We ended up leaning against one of the walls of the gym, talking about crazy teachers and psychotic mothers while I ate. I could tell he didn't have the guts to ask some girl to dance, even though I'd be perfectly fine standing there by myself for a few minutes. Well, close to perfect.

"Sam…Sam?" I heard Freddie saying my name for the umpteenth time. "What? Oh, sorry."

He mistook my daydream while staring at the dancing mass of students for _me_ wanting to dance. I saw him raise his eyebrows and ask, "You wanna dance?"

I gave him a confused look as I felt my cheeks start to flush. He immediately stuttered, "N-not with me, I meant, just…in general…"

"Oh." I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. _Wait, what?_

"Uh, I'm good. Just a good song, that's all." Natasha Bedingfield's "Touch" was playing…wait...make that ending. I sighed. I _did _want to dance. "DJ Got Us Falling in Love" played next. Man, teenagers sure liked all those pop dance songs.

We stayed silent for a minute, but when I finished what was on my plate, I groaned and declared, "Momma's gonna get more food, Fredweiner." He chuckled and looked at the floor.

"Baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again…" I sang softly to the song as I grabbed some chips, but not too many. I was starting to get full, and I wanted to be hungry in case they served something better in an hour or so. **(A/N: A little foreshadowing action with the lyrics, perhaps? *winks*)**

When I returned, Freddie smiled with a confused expression on his face. "I thought Princess Puckett would have Mount Junkfest on her plate again."

I scoffed and patted my stomach. "Saving up for later, Freddison."

"Ah."

We had a moment of awkward silence, which was kinda ironic considering we were in a noisy gym with obnoxious teenagers screaming their brains out. By the time either one of us said anything, I had cleaned off my plate once again. Instead of getting more, I just tossed the plate in the garbage can nearby.

"This is sad," Freddie suddenly said. I looked at him. "What is?"

"It's a dance and all we've been doing is just standing here this whole time."

I laughed awkwardly. "Well, if someone wants to dance with Momma, he should come up and ask her."

He laughed too. "And would you say yes?"

I thought. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Who the guy is."

"What if some nub asked you?" He said.

My eyebrows raised. "Define 'nub'."

He just shrugged.

After another moment, he said something else. "Okay, I know I'm probably going to regret this after you pummel me to death, but…well, why don't _we_ dance?"

I almost choked on the air I was breathing. "Wait, what?"

"Well, only if you want to…I mean, you know, as friends…This _is_ called a _dance_…" He looked at the floor, his face beet red. I felt something.

"Okay."

"Yeah, I know, it was a stupid thing to ask-wait, _what_?" It was like he couldn't believe that I actually agreed.

"Well, sure. It _is _a dance…" I shrugged and trailed off. Why was this so awkward?

I glanced back at Freddie to see him holding out his hand. I smirked, then said, "Nubbish, much?" But before he could pull his hand away, I grabbed it, trying to ignore the sudden tingle I felt in my arm and the heat that made my face flush. It must have been the music. Music can make me do crazy things. He grinned and led me to the center of the gym as another song began. **(A/N: Start playing "Who Owns My Heart" by Miley Cyrus)**

_R-O-C-K Mafia…_

It _should_ have felt awkward. It _should_ have felt uncomfortable. But I've danced before. I've lost myself in music. I've felt the sensation of forgetting the world as that one song takes over your body.

_Creation shows me what to do_

_I'm dancing on the floor with you_

_And when you touch my hand, I go crazy…_

I felt the sensation of the beat filling my eardrums. My heart was already pounding. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at the boy in front of me. He was grinning to himself. It made me force down a smile. _Wait, why am I so attached to Benson all of a sudden?_ I thought frantically. _I can't have feelings for the nub…Gah, it's the stupid music. It has to be._ I decided to keep my thoughts to myself. I'd wait until the song was over. Then this feeling would go away. Right?

_The music tells me what to feel_

_I like you now but is it real?_

_By the time we say goodnight, I'll know if this is right…_

The beat picked up, and adrenaline raged in my blood. He shot me a somewhat nervous smile, and I felt my heart kick at my chest. _Huh?_

_And I feel you pumping through my veins_

_Am I into you, or is the music to blame?_

I tried to act like my old-Sam self. So after standing there like idiots for a while, I shrugged at him and started to jump. He laughed and did the same.

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art?_

'_Cause the way you got your body moving's got me confused_

_I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark, who owns my heart._

I flailed my arms up in the air and moved my hips a little more. I felt the music taking over my soul and closed my eyes. I smiled to the ceiling as my heart pounded in my skull. This. This felt nice.

When I opened my eyes, he was looking at me with a smile. We made eye contact, and the sudden power I felt in my chest made me smile back. I didn't really notice anyone around us and continued jumping with him.

_The room is full but all I see is_

_The way your eyes just blaze through me_

_Like fire in the dark_

_We're like living art_

I never felt so happy or so alive. Freddie suddenly grabbed my hand and spun me around in a circle while I was still jumping around in my dark green high tops; like something you'd see in one of those cheesy movies. I laughed loudly again and he released me. My fingers tingled.

_And it hits me, like a tidal wave_

_Are you feeling me, or is the music to blame?_

When he wasn't looking, I snuck another glance at him. His smile made my heart almost stop, but I couldn't be sure that that was what was making me so happy. It could have just been the moment, the beat, the rhythm, the song.

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art?_

'_Cause the way you got your body moving's got me confused_

_I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark, who owns my heart._

I only noticed the disco ball above our heads when I saw different colored lights flashing across his face. He seemed to just notice it too and glanced up. We grinned, still jumping around like crazies.

He suddenly hooked his arm through mine and we spun around in circles, like square dancing or something. _Nerd-_ I immediately thought. But then…_Hey, this is kinda fun!_

I laughed, _again, _and felt the rush of air through my blonde curls. My hair was totally screwed up by now, but I didn't really care.

_So come on, baby_

_Keep provoking me, keep on roping me_

_Like a rodeo, baby pull me close_

_Come on here we go, here we go, here we go…_

We were still in hysterics we were laughing so hard, and stumbled to a stop, breathing hard after our little spinny thing. He looked in my eyes, and I didn't know it was possible, but my heart pounded even harder. Before I realized what was happening, our faces were less than a foot apart.

_Woah, wait a second!_ I panicked and did what immediately came to mind and thumped him on the forehead with my finger. He stepped back, holding his forehead, at first confused but then grinning from ear to ear. I could practically hear him think, _Yep. That's Sam alright._

_And it hits me, like a tidal wave_

_Are you feeling me, or is the music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art?_

'_Cause the way you got your body moving's got me confused_

_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart…Who owns my heart…_

_Who owns my heart?_

The song ended, and Freddie and I stood there staring at each other. I smirked. "Well at least we can say that we danced, at a _dance."_

He chuckled and replied, "Yeah, that _is _what we're supposed to do, huh?"

I still had that feeling inside. The music wasn't to blame.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I was sitting on my front porch, staring at the starry expanse overhead. The chilly wind sifted through my blonde locks as I drowned myself in my thoughts.

Then I heard a soft "Sam?"

I blinked, coming back to reality. There was Freddie, coming up the stairs onto my porch. He had changed out of his suit, but oddly enough, I was still in my brown dress and dark green high tops. "Oh, hey. What're you doing here?"

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to come by and say thanks."

"For what?" I was puzzled.

"For saying yes."

I smiled, looking at the brown folds of my dress. "Yeah. I had fun."

He sat down next to me. "Same. Most fun I've had in a _while, _actually."

I smirked. "Quality time with the one and only Sam Puckett has that effect on people."

He laughed. "Hope I didn't make your night too nubbish." I grinned.

"Eh, you did all right."

"So I won't get abused?"

I punched him in the arm in reply. "I'm still Sam, you know."

Rubbing his arm, but grinning, he responded, "Yeah, I do." He was still looking at me after a few brief seconds, and I turned to him. We made eye contact. "What?" I asked, trying to hide a smile, but failing.

My heart was bouncing painfully around my chest again; it was SO hard to hide it. Another chill surged through the air, and I got Goosebumps all over my arms. But the wind wasn't really the reason for them. The way Freddie was looking at me…

I found myself leaning closer. He easily closed the distance and his lips met mine. He wrapped his arms around my back, and his warmth drew me in. The world didn't exist. It was just him. Me and him.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled away. But it was somehow too soon for me. He smiled, and all my thoughts dissolved into nothing.

He slowly got up. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Puckett." I felt disappointed he was leaving, but I knew that it would get awkward really fast if he stayed. "Bye."

"See you…" I said softly, as his figure blended into the dark night.

I laughed a little as I said to the air, "Not a nubbish night at all, Fredward." And I went inside, still stupidly grinning.

* * *

**It's done! PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's just a word! I LOVE feedback! I hope Sam and/or Freddie weren't too OOC at some parts! Let me know what you think! And links to pictures of Carly's/Sam's dresses and Sam's shoes will be on my profile.**


End file.
